With the technology development of automotive electronics, the car is no longer only for driving, there exists more demand-driven market opportunities of automotive equipment for many applications. In recent years, automotive merchandise even considers road safety, driving comfort, and driving energy efficiency, etc. Wherein the car video recorder becomes increasingly popular and provides scene restoring for the occurrence of traffic accidents or disputes. Early car video recorder is similar to the black box installed in the car, to record electronic data on driving by linking with electronic systems, but the interpretation of these data is not easy.
One mainstream of the car video recorder consists of optical recording device and storage device. This car video recorder performs video recording and stores video data of road condition when driving, to provide usage for emergencies. As the increasing demand of drivers for the car video recorder, in addition to recording functionality, technology of global positioning system (GPS) and gravity sensor (G-Sensor) are also integrated into the car video recorder. Wherein the global positioning system may provide recording of global positioning system trajectory when records videos, and may clearly indicate the location of the car in the video. The gravity sensor may determine if an accident occurs or the car body destroyed through the vibration sign of the car body, to drive the car video recorder to perform special storage for video or other corresponding behavior, which is reserved for event related evidences.
The responsibility determination of the accident is usually favorable to the one that was hit, but the proportion of causing car accident due to the front car is not small. The car video recorder usually set the camera in front of the car for taking video of the driving direction, capable of monitoring the front scene when driving behind to protect its own interest on the occurrence of accident.
The camera range of the car video recorder may be subject to many limitations, after many car accidents occur, the video in the car video recorder is often unable to provide effectively video for clarifying the event clearly, or when the party holds the decisive video of the accident absconds, it is difficult to blame their responsibilities. Therefore, there is a so-called “human flesh search” way, that is, the parties put location, date, time information of the incident on the Internet, to seek taken and stored videos of other car video recorder at this location to obtain the critical videos of the accident. However, due to the limited space for storing videos, the car video recorder circulates storage to record video. So, when recourse to the “human flesh search”, due to the events occurred a long time ago, the video taken by other car video recorder has been overwritten or destroyed by other factors, thus unable to retain the relevant video in other car video recorder.
In some technology-related literatures, for example, one discloses a method of shared car video recorder video by a group of cars, when any car accident in a group occurs, the car video recorder of this car is triggered, and an accident video is transmitted to a central server. When other car enters into a predetermined communication range, the server will take the initiative to determine the group that the car belongs to and transmit the upload video to the car video recorder. This method transmits video to a central server, and then this video is transmitted to other cars in the group.
Another literature discloses a processing method and device of a traffic accident, the technology determines if the occurrence of an impact event by detecting the vibration state of the car. This impact event information includes the video, the speed, and driving information, etc., and transmits the information of the impact event to a traffic management center as the basis to restore the accident site and determine the responsibility. This technology needs to transmit the video data of the car accident to the central server, such as a traffic management center.
Yet another literature discloses a technology of real-time traffic monitoring system. This system links to the video encoder, global positioning system, and on-board diagnostics phase 2 (OBD-II). This system obtains car dynamic information and transmits the information by using the third-generation (3G) mobile communications technology module, and combines with Geographic Information System (GIS) for performing car monitoring. This system does not integrate video data of other cars, and needs to upload car monitoring data regularly to the central server, such as a traffic monitoring center.